


It’s Piss, Buddy

by Amakusagi



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Consent is Sexy, I can’t believe Obey Me doesn’t have a piss fic yet, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, This is super self indulgent don’t mind me, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amakusagi/pseuds/Amakusagi
Summary: Satan loves to hear you read to him.But reading out loud makes your throat dry, causing you to drink a lot of water.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	It’s Piss, Buddy

Satan loves to hear you read to him.

But reading out loud makes your throat dry, causing you to drink a lot of water.

Satan is resting his head on your stomach while he listens, putting pressure on your bladder. You don’t mind the feeling, nor do you have the heart to make him move. 

You keep reading, moving the book into one hand to comb your fingers through Satan’s hair. He smiles and hums happily while nuzzling you, causing you to squirm. He pauses and looks up at you with a mischievous smirk spreading across his face.

“I think that’s enough reading for tonight.” 

He kisses your stomach before pulling himself up to your face, trailing kisses along the way. He takes the book from your hands and adds it to one of the many piles of them around the bed while planting a deep, needy kiss on your lips.

“...If you will allow it.”

“Of course.”

Satan eagerly presses into your mouth with his tongue, not holding back any sighs or soft moans. He cups your face for a few tender moments before his hands wander their way down your body, taking your top off. He does the same for himself, not caring where any of the tossed clothes land. You pull away from the kisses, a thread of drool connecting your mouths. 

“Just let me go to the bathroom first.”

You start to get up, but Satan grabs your hips to stop you, pressing a thumb below your navel, clearly trying to tease. That touch works all too well, eliciting a squeak and slight twitch.

“And ruin my plan? I don’t think so.”

“Your plan?”

“I know you like to hold it in.”

Your face turns red and you look away. You can’t really deny it, not after how you reacted.

“...How did you find out?”

“I only had a hunch, but you just confirmed it.”

You pout at his proud smirk. He leans in to give you a gentle kiss.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed about it, especially if it allows me to do this.”

Before you could say anything, he somewhat firmly presses his hand below your navel. You stifle a moan as you squeeze your thighs together.

“Now then.”

You feel a light gust of air as Satan’s horns and tail make an appearance. He makes very quick work of removing what clothes are left, except for your panties. He kisses and nibbles his way back down your body, his ridged horns lightly rubbing against you. He teases you with his tail, using the tip to trace the sensitive areas along your thighs. 

When he finally reaches your clothed clit he gently bites, sending a jolt up your spine. He continues to bite and suck through your panties, his horns keeping your legs apart. You involuntarily grind against his face, sigh-moaning in pleasure. Satan relentlessly continues, using one hand to slip a finger inside you and the other to press under your navel again. You pull him closer by the hair and horns while pressing your hips forward as an orgasm waves through you. Caught up in your climax, some urine sprays out and soaks your panties. Satan pauses for a moment before lifting his head to look at you in mild shock.

Your face is red from embarrassment, but before you can sit up and apologize for essentially peeing on him, he curls the finger inside of you, making your breath hitch into a whimper. 

“I want you to do that again.”

Satan pulls his finger out and sits on his knees, eyes hooded and cock twitching in anticipation as he removes your soaked panties. You were so caught up in your own pleasure that you didn’t even realize he was enjoying this just as much as you were. You’re so wet that he slides in easily, moaning as he finally getting some attention. He doesn’t waste any time as he thrusts his hips, filling the room with the lewd sounds of skin against skin. Satan is too caught up in his pleasure to pace himself. Your constant, borderline overstimulated mewls and moans motivate him to lift you up with his tail to penetrate you deeper. It doesn’t take very long for you to cum, this orgasm feeling so much more intense than the previous that it makes your toes curl as you spray whatever urine is left in your bladder. The tight clench around Satan causes him to cum sooner than he anticipated, squeezing you with his tail and leaving both of you shaky, twitching messes as you both come down from the high. 

Satan lets you down and flops to the side, panting and returning to his human form. After a short rest, he slides off the bed to stand up. He admires your now disheveled appearance for a moment before picking you up in his arms and kissing your stomach. 

“I’m sorry I squoze you too hard, are you okay?”

You didn’t even notice that your stomach felt sore until he asked. Light bruising is just starting to show itself.

“I think I’ll be okay, it doesn’t hurt too much.”

He kisses you softly on the forehead.

“Would I be able to make it up to you with a warm bath?”

“Maybe, but we should probably take care of the sheets first.”

“Don’t worry about that.”

He grabs a not soiled blanket to wrap the two of you in while he sneaks you to the bath, snapping his fingers along the way to work some kind of magic while you enjoy yourselves.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME WRITE AND BETA READ THIS LULU ILY


End file.
